Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal for providing an in-app service, and an in-app service server.
Description of the Related Art
Smartphones that have been actively developed and released provide various applications. Also, various multimedia content and applications may be purchased through online markets such as an app store.
However, in the related art, when a user finds interested multimedia content while watching a TV or while Web surfing, the user needs to directly connect to an online market, search the multimedia content, and subsequently purchase the multimedia content, causing inconvenience.
Also, the user may download the purchased content to his or her phone, but a function allowing for the user to present content to a different user, in particular, a friend, or to download content to another of his or her terminals is not provided.
Further, a function allowing the user to share multimedia content with a different user while executing the multimedia content has not yet been proposed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of related art and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.